1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an authenticating method for authenticating a transponder, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, of an identification system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a reader reads a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, the RFID tag sends a unique identifier thereof back to the reader.
The aforementioned conventional RFID tag is disadvantageous in that, since the unique identifier thereof is fixed, a counterfeit thereof can be easily fabricated by simply eavesdropping on the reader.